Nightmere from the past
by DannnyMCSINY
Summary: Danny Messer is 20 years old and is engaged to Lindsay Monroe, during a case where a 5 year old is found hiding, Danny has flashbacks what happens and how does his life turn out in the future. Unsure in the rating so rated a T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmere From The Past**

**about the story?**

**20 Year old Danny is a CSI. When called to a scene only to find a 5 year old boy that has witnessed his parents being killed it brings back long forgotten memories he wished to keep buried. He reunites with someone from his past as something bad happens.**

**7:30AM**

**Danny's alarm woke him up and he started to moan as he got up and the finally he managed to get out of bed and he grabbed his clean cloths and headed for the bathroom to shower before work.**

**8:00AM**

**Danny was getting ready to leave his apartment that he shared with his fiancee to go to work when his cell phone went of he reached ingo his pocket "Messer" he answered.**

_**"Hey Danny we have a case, do you mind meeting us there" a woman on the other side of the line asked .**_

**"Sure Stell, where ya want me go" Danny asked.**

_**"325 Centrel street" Stella replied.**_

**"Ok I will be there in 20" he said and hung up. Danny lefted for the subway to get to the scene.**

**8:20AM**

**Danny got of the trian and headed towards the crime scene. He arrived 3 minutes later. He showed his badge to the officer guarding the scene "hey Stell what we got" Dannt asked walking towards her.**

**"Hey Danny we have a male I would say he is in his early 30's and a woman about the same age, both have been shot, the male has been shot in the back and the woman in the chest died on impact, looks like the male tried crawling probley to get to the phone" Stella said as Danny saw a picture.**

**"Or to protect his son" he said showing her the photo he started looking around the house for a young boy. He walked into a bedroom that was suitable for a child then he heard moving about coming from the closet, walking over he opended the door only to see a frightend 5 year old boy, when a memory came at him in full force.**

_Flashback_

_4 year old Danny was just waking up when he heard something strange coming from downstiars. He got out of bed and looked through the banister at the top of the stairs and looked stright at a man holding a gun to his mum and dad._

_"WHERE'S THE MONEY" the man shouted harsley._

_"We don't know I swear we are just an ordenary family" his mum replied as his older sister went downstiars "go upstairs sweetheart please go upstairs" he heard his mum say to his sister for her own saftey._

_"NO" shouted the man "STAY RIGHT THERE NOW"_

_"please just let my girl go she's just a kid" he heard his dad pleading_

_"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS" he shouted "NOW"_

_"We havn't got any money" he heard his mum saying and she turned to lucy as a shot rang out "Lucy" he heard his mum shout and a small tear fell down his cheek as he jumped and saw his mum running towards Lucy as he heard another shot and jumped again as his mum fell to the floor and he started crying silently._

_"RUN DANNY RUN" his dad shouted as he ran to the stairs and another shot rang out through the house he watched his dad fall to the floor and the man looked right at him before running out of the house. _

_"Mummy, daddy, lo lo" Danny cried as he went up to his dad frightend "wake up daddy, wake up" he whispered terrified_

_"I love ya buddy but I need ya to hide for me ok phone uncle H ok" he said through a gasp and handed Danny the phone with Haratio's number on_

_"Ok daddy" Danny said and ran and hid in his closet and phoned Haratio_

_"Caine" he answered_

_"Uncle H" he cried scared into the phone_

_"Danny you ok buddy" Haratio asked concerned_

_"Daddy said phone ya bad man with a gun used it on mummy, daddy an lo lo, I scared uncle H, come get me they wont wake up" Danny cried into the phone_

_"Ok I am on my way buddy, where are ya?" Haratio asked in a worried tone_

_"In my bedroom cupboard" Danny cried_

_"Ok stay there" Haratio said_

_End of Flashback_

**Danny looked at the terrified 5 year old boy "hey there little guy, you ok? My name is Detective Danny Messer, can you tell me yours?" Danny said in a low, soft, gentle voice "do you wanna come out?" The boy just shook his head no "look buddy I know your'e scared, so was I when it happened to me when I was your age too, I am a good guy though here' my badge look I'm a cop" Danny said as the boy moved closer and held onto him like his life depended on it "I will get the guys who did this I promise, so what's ya name buddy?" He asked trying not to scare him**

**"Kyle"he said quietly**

**"Ok were gonna get your head checked ok" Danny said**

**"Noi wanna stay with you Danny please I'm scared" Kyle said tighting his grip on Danny. Danny looked at the young boy in his arms then at Stella**

**Stella looked at Danny still shocked from what he had just said about being involved in something like that at an age like that but she shook it off "I will let Mac know, you goahead, we will catch up later" she said and with that Danny nodded his thanks and went to the ambulance with Kyle.**

**Stella looked at Flack with a confused look "did you know anything about Danny past? His parents dying cause I didn't" she finally said**

**"Relax he probley said it to get the kid out of there cause his parents are still alive and Danny hasn't said owt has he so its not true" Flack said and went to talk to the nighbours.**

**"Ok, I need to call Mac anyway, see if we can get anymore hands on this case" she said whilst dialling his number**

_**"Taylor" he answered**_

**"Hey Mac I was wondering if I could get some extra hands on this case, Lindsay maybe" she said a little shocked by Danny's words**

_**"Yeah sure, I will ask her to come now, why whats up with Danny" he asked a little concerned**_

**"Nothin when we got here we found a young boy in the closet who saw everything must be about 5 years old and he wont let go of Danny" Stella said with a small smile on her face**

_**"Ok so I guess he is at the hosipital with the boy then" Mac said smiling at the thought of a 5 year old holding on to Danny for dear life. They both humg up and Mac texted Lindsay telling her to go to the crime scene to help Stella.**_

**Meanwhile**

**Danny had a sleeping child clinging to him and he smiled at the thought his smile grew wider when he remebered something from the past.**

**Flashback**

**It was Danny's 4th birthday and he went downstiars to find his mum, dad and older sister smiling thye each said happy birthday to the boy.**

**Later on after they had had breakfast they all went to get ready to go to the fair where they would meet up with Danny' s friends Lucus and Jacob from kidergardon and thier parents. **

**Once at the fair every greeted the birthday boy and they headed into the fair for a couple of hours, the boys went on all the small rides and come dinner time they were tired and ready for some dinner, which Danny's father had prepared at home for the party they had prepared which was unknown to the 4 year old.**

**They arrived at the house and to Danny's suprise there was music and party food, all the adults sat down to chat whilst the children where running around playing Danny's 11 year old sister Lucy was chasing the boys around making them laugh. Come 4 in the afternoon everyone had left so that they could settle the kids down before dinner.**

**Danny's mum Sophie and his sister Lucy had gone out shopping for the afternoon and Danny's father Liam was looking after him when the phone rang, Danny ran up to the phone "Hello" the 4 year old answered**

_**"Hello buddy is your daddy there" Haratio Caine asked**_

**"yes" Danny said "Daddy its umcle H" Danny shouted still pronoucing uncle wrong his father came over to him smiling and toke the phone.**

**"hey H everything ok" Liam asked**

_**"yea but I need to you to come we have a case and everyone else has a case already" H replied**_

**"ok i'll be ther shortly" Liam said hanging up "Daniel go and get your shoes and coat on I have to go into work so I'll get uncle Eric to sit with you" and with that they left for the lab.**

**End of flashback**

**Danny was interpreted from his thoughts when Kyle started screaming "hey, hey Kyle buddy its ok im here your fine" Danny comforted until the child calmed down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightmere from the past

3 hours later

Danny had to bring Kyle to the lab because Kyle still wouldnt let go of him. "hey buddy listen the people in here are all good guys ok so can you talk around them don't worry I will stay with you" Danny said and the little boy just shrugged his shoulders "ok well if you tell us what happend we might be able to help but you gotta tell everyone first ok" he said quietly so he didn't scare the young boy who just nodded.

They arrived at the lab and all Danny could think of was his sister being in a coma and him being take away and out into foster care.

Flashback

Thr police had taken Danny to the hosipital to be checked over but as they arrived Danny sae his sister and ran towards her "Lucy, Lucy wake up Lucy please" he cried as an officer grabbed Danny and pulled him away.

"you can go and see her later ok" the officer said and with that they toke him to be seen to.

1 hour later

Social services arrived and toke Danny "I want to see Lucy you promised let me see my sister please get of me I want Lucy" the child cried

"look kid uour 4 alright you dont have a choice and she is in a coma ok now get in the car so we can take you to the care home" the woman shouted getting angry with the small boy

"NO I WANT LUCY, I WANT MUMMY AND DADDY" he cried.

"kid your mummy and daddy are dead and your sister is dying so get in the car so ee can take you to the foster home NOW" she shouted getting beyond angry with him now.

"look miss he is just a kid and for your advise his sister might make it let him see her at leastnits all the 4 year old is asking" said a nurse who saw the commotion

"no" she said "comon kid lets go" then she put him into the car and drove of.

End of flashback

Stella saw Danny entering the lab with a sleeping 5 year old "the kids auntie is here, her name is Lucy Whitefield, she is 27 said she was adopted after her parents died 16 years ago which made her 11 at the time" she told him


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it toke me so long to post but just started back at college so not really had time.

"Ok, where is she?" He asked.

"Over there" she replied pointing to the breakroom.

Danny headed towards the break room as he got there she jumped up and ran towards her nephew "Kyle" she called.

"Miss look, he's been through alot, just take it easy ok" Danny said in a calm tone.

"Who are you, to tell me what to do with my nephew, I know what he's going through you do not, so just leave us alone" she shouted at him.

"I am sorry, but I do know what the kid is going through and the names Danny Messer" he replied calmly.

"Yeah yeah, like you understand what Kyle is going through, his parents, my sister and brother-in-law was killed in front of him, and you know what he's going through, dont think so buddy" she excliamed.

Stella and Flack stood there shocked as they watched this woman scream at thier colleague.

"Actually when I was 4, my mum and dad was killed in front of me and my sister who was 7 years older was shot apparently she was in a coma when I left so who's to know if she's even still alive" she shouted finally losing his temper "I was adopted by 5 and never heard anything about her" he added quietly.

"I truly am sorry, what were thier names" she asked gently.

"My mum's name was sophie, my dad's name was Tim and he was a cop and my sister was or is Lucy" he smiling at the memory of his family.

"Oh my god" was all she could say "Danny" she whispered.

"Yeah" he sais glancing at her shocked face.

"I can tell you right now that your sister is very much alive, and has been woundering what happend to her baby brother all along" she excliamed exitedly.

"Your... No... I got... What" he managed to get out.

"Yes it's me Lucy" she annoced watching the shock on Danny's face.

Stella and Flack just stood there as Danny and Lucy hugged "I missed you ya' know that Luc" Danny said with a huge smile on his face "I am going to find those careworkers and give them a piece of my mind" he added as Lindsay Monroe walked into the room "oh Luc, I would like you to meet someone, this is Lindsay well Montanna as I call her my fiancee and she's pregnant, Montanna this is Lucy my sister" he introduced as Lucy congratulated them both.

"You have a good taste Dan, she looks like mum" she excliamed "your beautiful Lindsay" she told her.

3 hours later

Lindsay was cooking lunch with Lucy and Kyle after Danny and the team had locked up the guy responsible for killing Kyle's parents.

Danny puts on his jacket pulling out his phone he dialled a familier number _"hey babe" lindsay answered._

"Hey Montana I have just left the lab so be ready for when I get in ok, and hows Kyle he in getting on ok there" he asked.

"Ok and yep he's fine, helping me cook dinner, I'll have you know he can cook better then you" she answered Cockley.

"Oh is that right Monatana well he'll have to show me a few tricks when I get home won't he" Danny laughed.

"Ok, I gotta go if you want your dinner tonight babe" she told him.

"Ok babe I will see ya in 20" he mentioned.

"Ok love you" she told him.

"Love you too" he said smiling and hanging up.

Sunddenly he felt something hit his head fromfrom behind and then ecerything went black.


End file.
